Proposal
by abbydepp
Summary: Clary keep drawings Jace and Clary's wedding, Jace decides to make the drawing come to life.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instrument series. Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

**A/N: Before we start, please keep in mind that Shadowhunters have different weddings than we mundanes have. For example, the groom wears white and the bride wears gold and there are runes instead of rings. With that said, let's start.**

She had drawn it again. All of their family and friends were seated in peus diagonally in front of where Jace was standing, they were separated just enough so Clary could walk down in between them. Jace stood before the crowd of people in a white tux, his gold hair and eyes making him look like more of an angel than he ever had. Jace was smiling brightly, his white teeth glowing, and Clary was smiling back, more happy than she had ever been. With her red hair up in a way that made her look like royalty, Clary walked toward him; her gold dress catching the lowering sun and making her almost sparkle. Their wedding day.

Clary was just shading the lines of her dress as the real Jace walked into her room. Jace didn't say a word as he kissed her temple and laid down on the bed beside her. Finally, Clary looked over at him, and frowned. She saw the black half-circles under his eyes and the paleness of his golden skin, he had been on a hunt, and it had obviously worn him out.

"Tough day?" She asked, his eyes were shut but she could see the irises moving underneath them.

"Not it was fantastic," A smile lit up his face as his eyes opened and rested on her, "I'm just exhausted."

"Are you alright?" Clary didn't see any blood, however his arms were dotted with red and orange lines as if a fire had licked his arm. "Did you heal yourself?"

He saw her looking, "That's demon blood. They can't be healed by an _iratze_."

Clary nodded, wondering idly if she could create a rune that would help heal him, "Do they hurt?"

Jace shook his head, "What are you drawing?" He sat up and looked at the page before grinning.

She blushed, "I dreamt about our wedding day last night, and then the image wouldn't stop bugging me until I drew it." She sighed, flipping through all the pages that pictures of Jace and Clary at their wedding. They were all different; one had their first kiss as a married couple, one had them eating the cake, one was them walking through a sea of rice being through to their portal. "I don't know why I keep seeing it; you haven't even asked me."

"Yet." Jace kissed her flaming red cheek, "I haven't asked you yet, but I will."

Clary peeked up at him through her lashes, "When?"

Jace eyes widened in surprise, "I didn't know you wanted to be asked while we are this young."

"I don't know." She stared down at her picture, "I thought I didn't and then I remember it's you and I think about how nice it would be to have the security and the comfort of being married would bring. Our relationship really hasn't had a lot of that. And I know that I don't ever want to be without you, I just-" Clary blushed harder, "I don't know."

"Why are you being so hesitant?" Jace asked quietly, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Jace, I'm nervous. We haven't ever talked about marriage before."

"That's so unlike you." He smiled and then announced, "I like it when you blush."

Clary glared at him, "Are you trying to change the subject?"

He sighed, "Clary, you know how I feel about you. You know I want to marry you." Jace set his eyes on her, "I just don't understand how someone like you could want someone like me."

"Jace, I've promised that I'll never leave you. I tell you I love you everyday." She rested her fingertips against his cheek, their eyes meeting, "I want to wake up to you every day and I want you to be the first person I see every morning, I want to kiss you everyday, and I want us to grow old together. Jace, please listen, _I want to marry you_."

"Then let's do it." Jace said his tone serious, his golden eyes clear, "Let's get married."

For a split second, Clary stared at him then, after she saw no sarcasm, she threw her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips to his in the process. The kiss started to get more and more heated as Clary opened her mouth and Jace cupped her neck in his hands.

"I didn't even have to ask you." Jace kissed her again, then moved his lips to her jawline and neck.

Clary suppressed a moan, "Yes, you do."

"You already said yes." Jace debated.

"Technically, I didn't."

Jace kissed up to her ear, "I'm sorry, I took you throwing your arms around me and kissing me senseless as a 'yes' when clearly, it was a 'no'."

"Jace, get on one knee and ask me like a man." She pushed him away.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Clary ignored him, "Are you going to make _me_ ask _you_?"

"Well, that would be quite a lovely sight." He smiled.

"Yeah," Clary nodded sarcastically, "It would also be a lovely sight when I tell Alec and Isabelle."

"You wouldn't." His eyes narrowed as he looked down on her, his gold eyes were still black with desire but there was just a little bit of anger peeking through them.

"I would." Clary set her chin, challenging him with her eyes.

Without a word, Jace slid off her body and the bed and rose to one knee on the floor. Clary suppressed her triumphant grin and sat up before him on the bed.

"Clary?"

"Yes, Jace?" She asked, grinning.

"Be serious, baby."

Jace closed his eyes for a few seconds, when he opened them again they were the brightest gold she had ever seen. They were glowing and only showing love and devotion for her. Clary was speechless as it actually became real in her mind that this was happening. Tears started to fill her eyes as Jace spoke.

"Clarissa Adele Fray," Jace rose a hand and with his thumb gently removed a fallen tear from her face, "Before I met you, my life was full of danger and recklessness. I would throw myself in a battle that would need two or three shadowhunters just to make it fair, and I would end up getting hurt. I didn't want to live, Clary, at that time my father had died in a battle and I wanted to die in a battle. But then I met you and it's like my heart _started_ to beat, my life _started_. From the first time I saw you, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to know your thoughts and your feelings, I wanted to kiss you and lay down with you." He paused, wiping another tear from her eye, "I want you during every moment of my life; when we love, when we argue, when we cry, when we laugh. Clarissa Fray, I love you, I fall deeper in love with you every day and I promise to love, cherish, and worship you the way that a woman like you is supposed to be worshiped. Clary, my angel, will you marry me?"

Clary was nodding before he even finished, she cupped her hands on his face and pulled him towards her, kissing him with more passion than she thought was possible. "Yes, Jace, yes."

Jace smiled as he kissed her again, teeth showing, "Was that a good enough speech?"

"It was perfect." Clary said as Jace wiped away her tears with his kisses. "I love you so much, Jace. I love you and I will love you forever."

Jace wrapped her in a hug, pulling her as close as possible as he continued to kiss her temple, hair, anything he could get to. They continued to hug and kiss until the night fell, when it became dark they laid down in bed and continued to enjoy each others presence, hardly any words were spoken.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
